Listen To Your Heart
by Rica666
Summary: Lily never listens to her heart, she listens to her mind. She is logical and rational. She doesn't like to jump into something that could leave her heartbroken. Sooner or later though she will have to listen to her heart. Oneshot, songfic


**Rica666: Dude I am having way too many Oneshots coming out...Oh well. /grins/**

**Sirius: I'M BACK, BABY!**

**Rica666: /sighs/ I called Sirius an idiot so he went and pouted and then the twins came and I joined him in pouting. Now he is back to annoy me...**

**Sirius: Nu-uh! I am here to do the disclaimer!**

**Rica666:...**

**Sirius:...**

**Rica666: What are you waiting for, then?!**

**Sirius: What? Oh, yeah. Rica666 doesn't own Harry Potter or _Listen To Your Heart_.**

**Rica666 & Sirius: Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Honesty is the best policy-whe there is money in it."- Mark Twain_

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Lily runs as fast as her legs can carry her, tears falling down her cheeks. She hears him calling her name but she continues to run.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_.

She runs faster trying to get away from. She doesn't want to listen to his excuses; he was kissing another woman, right in front of where she worked. How could he!

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

She knew that she wondered when this would happen. She wondered a lot about why she fought it. Why did she get so attached?

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

She trips over a tree root and falls to the ground, crying. Why, why did she have to fall in love with him? She didn't want to but…she did. And it was great.

_  
And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind  
_

She looks up to the sky in horror as she hears a wolf howl. She got into the forest near their house. She looks up and sees a werewolf looking at her hungrily and accepts her fate. Just as the werewolf attacks a stag jumps in front of her. The two fight it out and eventually the werewolf takes off. The stag turns into James and falls down to the ground, exhausted.

_  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

Lily runs over to his side, and squeezes his hand. James opens his eyes and sees Lily.

"Kissed…me…waiting…you…"

Lily burst into tears as James wheezes this out. She knows that she just doesn't want to give her heart away and have it get crushed.

"Why," she sobs out, "Do you have to be so damn prefect James Potter. Why can't you just cheat so I don't have to second guess your love?"

James grins slightly, "I…always…love…you…"

James then passes out and Lily levitates him up to their house.

_  
Listen to your heart... mm..Mmm  
_

James sits up quickly, looking around for Lily. He winces as he moves to get out of bed and puts his arm to his chest. The last thing he remembers is seeing Lily's crying face. He suddenly goes pale. What if she left? He tries to get to the door but falls on the ground because of his leg. He then hears footsteps rush and the door open.

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
_

"What are you doing James," Lily gasps and helps him off of the floor.

"I thought you left…I had to find you," James states desperately, "Lily, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I pushed her off right after she started. She an ex that thinks she so much better than you but she isn't. I love you too much to-"

Lily kisses him for a few minutes and finally pulls back slowly, putting her forehead on his. She smiles at the dazed look on his faces and giggles.

"You always are in a daze after I kiss you," she teases.

"Because you are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, forgiving woman I have ever met," James replies.

Lily blushes and James asks, "Why did you stay?"

Lily looks up at him, "I listened to what my heart told me to do, And guess what?"

"What?"

"We both love having you near us."

_But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

* * *

**Rica666: Wow...that was a really cheesy ending...and it's kinda lame and stupid. But hey, I was one of the first stories I wrote, and I am a much wiser and better writer now.**

**Sirius: /snorts/ Really, really cheesy... **

**Rica666: /blushes/ Shut up, Sirius. I would like to see you write imaginative stories like mine.**

**Sirius: I bet I could!**

**Rica666: Bet you couldn't!**

**Harry & Ginny: /poof in & sighs/ Review!**


End file.
